1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dispensing carton for a thermoplastic bag whereby individual bags may be manually dispensed from a support insert positioned inside the dispensing carton. The bags are so arranged as to insure that the portion of the bag initially withdrawn from the carton will be the bag mouth. The bags are characterized by having transversely extending ribs on the bag walls thereby facilitating ease of grasping individual bags and insuring removal of the single bag at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, thermoplastic bags have been packaged utilizing a wide variety of packaging techniques. In certain instances, continuous rolls of bags have been packaged in individual dispenser cartons. Lines of weakness, e.g. perforations, separating each bag on such a roll allowed for individual bags to be torn from the roll as needed. In some cases individual bags have been folded and simply stacked in containers having a dispensing orifice for the removal of individual bags, however it was quite likely that more than the desired single bag would be extracted when attempts were made to remove a single bag. Other attempts which have been made in the prior art in the area of packaging individual thermoplastic bags include such prior art patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,830 wherein it is shown that individual bags may be dispensed through a carton opening. The individual bags contained in the carton are positioned on an insert member. However, such prior art bag arrangements are not adapted for the dispensing of individual bags in a manner that the bag mouth is initially removed from the orifice. Moreover, it is extremely difficult to dispense individual bags from such an arrangement in view of the very slippery surface characteristics of the extremely thin thermoplastic film which has been used to fabricate such bags.